2019 in film
2019 in film is an overview of events, including the highest-grossing films, award ceremonies, critics' lists of the best films of 2019, festivals, a list of country-specific lists of films released, and notable deaths. Highest-grossing films The top films released in 2019 by worldwide gross are as follows: Avengers: Endgame became the fifth film to gross $2 billion worldwide and is the highest-grossing film of all time. The Lion King, Spider-Man: Far From Home, Captain Marvel, Toy Story 4, and Aladdin all grossed $1 billion, with the first and fourth as the highest and 5th highest-grossing animated film. 2019 box office records *The Marvel Cinematic Universe became the first film franchise to gross $18 billion with the release of Captain Marvel, and the first franchise to release seven billion-dollar-grossing films (with Captain Marvel joining the first three Avengers films, Iron Man 3, Captain America: Civil War, and Black Panther). Less than two months later, it became the first franchise to gross $19 billion, $20 billion, and $21 billion with the release of Avengers: Endgame, which became the eighth billion-dollar-grossing film and the second two-billion-dollar-grossing film in the franchise (joining Avengers: Infinity War). Two months after that, it became the first franchise to gross $22 billion with the release of Spider-Man: Far From Home, which became the ninth billion-dollar-grossing film. The MCU also became the first film franchise to release three billion-dollar-grossing films in one year. * China set the all-time biggest global one-month record in February 2019 with ($1.63 billion), as a result of Chinese New Year season, surpassing the previous record set by China in February 2018. The month's highest-grossing film was the domestic Chinese film The Wandering Earth, while the highest-grossing foreign film that month was Alita: Battle Angel. Studio records * Walt Disney Studios became the first studio ever to have most films reach $1 billion for the single year at the worldwide box office, with five films that reached the milestone released by the studio to date. * Spider-Man: Far From Home became Sony Pictures' highest-grossing film. * With Toy Story 4, Pixar became the first animation studio to have four animated films (along with Toy Story 3, Finding Dory, and Incredibles 2) each surpass $1 billion at the worldwide box office. Film records * The Wandering Earth set the all-time opening record in China, grossing in its first seven days, which also made it the second biggest opening in any territory (after Star Wars: The Force Awakens in North America). It also set the record for the highest-grossing Chinese film on IMAX. * Pokémon Detective Pikachu earned the best North American opening for a film based on a video game, with a debut. By June 14, 2019, Detective Pikachu became the highest-grossing video game film adaptation in North America, surpassing Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (2001). * Avengers: Endgame set numerous box office records. * Capernaum became the highest-grossing Middle-Eastern film of all time, having earned more than worldwide (including in China) by 16 May 2019. * Aladdin set the record for the biggest post-Memorial Day Tuesday gross for any film in North America, with in its fifth day. Internationally, it set the record for the best Ramadan opening in the United Arab Emirates and Jordan, became the highest-grossing release of all time in the Middle East, and had the year's biggest opening weekend for a foreign film as well as this year's highest-grossing foreign film in Japan to date. The film has also surpassed Independence Day (1996) to become the highest-grossing film of Will Smith's career. The film also has become highest-grossing Disney film ever in South Korea, not including films from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * In June, Toy Story 4 set the record for the biggest opening for an animated film, with $244.5 million. However, the record was surpassed the following month by The Lion King, which grossed $246 million. The latter then became the fastest animated film to gross $1 billion worldwide, doing so in 21 days, surpassing Incredibles 2 (46 days). The Lion King then surpassed Frozen (2013) to become the highest-grossing animated film and highest-grossing musical film of all time in only 31 days. On the other hand, Toy Story 4 surpassed traditionally animated [[The Lion King|1994 version of The Lion King]] to become the highest-grossing G-rated film of all-time, and also surpassed Toy Story 3 to become the highest-grossing film of the series. * The Lion King became the highest-grossing animated film of all time. It set the record for the widest opening weekend and widest release ever for North American film history, with 4,725 and 4,802 theaters, respectively. On July 29, the film surpassed The Jungle Book (2016) to become the highest-grossing film of Jon Favreau's career. On August 11, the film surpassed Beauty and the Beast (2017) as the highest-grossing remake of all time worldwide. The film also become the highest-grossing release of all-time in the Netherlands, highest-grossing film of 2019 in Europe, Middle East and Africa region and the highest-grossing foreign-made film of the year in Poland. On August 26, the film become the first animated film to grossed $1 billion at overseas box office outside North America. * 2019 is the first year to have six films cross the billion-dollar milestone, surpassing 2015's and 2018's record of five billion-dollar films. * Ne Zha set the record for the biggest opening for an animated film in China, with $91.5 million, this was also the highest for a non-Hollywood animated film. On August 5, 2019, It surpassed Spirited Away as the highest grossing non-Hollywood animated film. Two days later, It became the fastest animated film to reach $400 million (in 13 days) in a single market, overtaking The Lion King (14 days). It was also the first non-Hollywood animated film to earn $400 million at the box office, the first non-Disney animated film in 15 years since 2004's Shrek 2 to reach that milestone in a single market, and is the highest grossing non-Disney animated film in a single market, surpassing Shrek 2. It later became the first non-Hollywood animated film to earn $500 million (in 17 days), $600 million (in 25 days), and $700 million (in 46 days) and the first animated film not released by Universal, Disney, or Fox to do so. Additionaly, it became the first ever animated feature film in history to gross more than $700 million in a single market. *''Joker'' became the highest-grossing R-rated film of all time, surpassing both Deadpool and Deadpool 2 with a gross of over $849 million. Events * March 20 – The Walt Disney Company completes its acquisition of the assets of 21st Century Fox, which includes 20th Century Fox and its subsidiaries. Award ceremonies Festivals List of some of the film festivals for 2019 that have been accredited by the International Federation of Film Producers Associations (FIAPF). 2019 films The list of films released in 2019, arranged by country, are as follows: * List of American films of 2019 * List of Argentine films of 2019 * List of Australian films of 2019 * List of British films of 2019 * List of Canadian films of 2019 * List of Chinese films of 2019 ** List of Hong Kong films of 2019 * List of French films of 2019 * List of Indian films of 2019 ** List of Assamese films of 2019 ** List of Bengali films of 2019 ** List of Bollywood films of 2019 ** List of Gujarati films of 2019 ** List of Kannada films of 2019 ** List of Malayalam films of 2019 ** List of Marathi films of 2019 ** List of Odia films of 2019 ** List of Punjabi films of 2019 ** List of Tamil films of 2019 ** List of Telugu films of 2019 ** List of Tulu films of 2019 * List of Japanese films of 2019 * List of Malaysian films of 2019 * List of Maldivian films of 2019 * List of Philippine films of 2019 * List of Pakistani films of 2019 * List of Russian films of 2019 * List of South Korean films of 2019 Deaths References Category:Film by year Category:2019 in film Category:2019-related timelines Category:Media timelines by year Category:Years in film